outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Fraser, Master of Lovat
) |Marital= Married |Alias= *The Young Fox |Title= *12th Lord Lovat *Master of Lovat *General Simon Fraser |Gender= Male |Height= |Hair= Black |Eyes= Brown |Skin= |Nuclear = *Simon Fraser, Lord Lovat (father) *Margaret Grant (mother) *Alexander (Alistair) Fraser (brother) *Janet Fraser (sister) *Sibylla Fraser (sister) *Primrose Campbell (step-mother) *Archibald Fraser (half-brother) *Brian Fraser (half-brother) *Alexander Fraser (half-brother) |Extended=*Jamie Fraser (half-nephew) |Occupation = |Clan= Fraser |Nationality= Scottish |dragonfly=true |Actor = James Parris |Seasons = season2 }} Simon Fraser, Master of Lovat, was the son of Simon Fraser, Lord Lovat, and heir to the Lovat barony. He was Brian Fraser's half-brother, and thus uncle to Jamie Fraser. Personal History Simon was the eldest legitimate son of the 11th Lord Lovat. Events of the Novels ''Dragonfly in Amber In 1745, Simon meets Jamie and Claire Fraser for the first time when they visit his father. He insults Claire by calling her Mistress Honeylips to test how much Gaelic she has and is punched in the jaw by Jamie. Young Simon is eager to join Charles Stuart but his father won't commit and they clash over this. Simon's initial suspicion of Jamie fades into a reluctant respect due to Jamie's obvious expertise in the art of war. Lord Lovat uses illness as an excuse not to join Charles Stuart, but sends Young Simon at the head of his men. They leave in mid-December to join the Highland army at Edinburgh. When Jamie arrives back in Edinburgh to try and get his men released from prison, Young Simon tells Jamie he will accompany him to Stirling Castle to plead with Charles Stuart. He also suggests that Jamie take Dougal MacKenzie, as Dougal has given Charles Stuart 10,000 pounds in sterling and consequently is much in Charles's favor. Simon says that to ensure Dougal comes to Jamie's aid he will pretend that he is going to claim the men for Lord Lovat so as to get his hands on Lallybroch. In 1746, the ruse works and Jamie, Simon and Dougal ride to Stirling Castle together to plead with Charles Stuart. Personality At first Simon is rude and hostile toward his half-nephew, but gradually acquires a grudging respect for Jamie's knowledge of military tactics. Eager to join the rebel cause, Simon becomes frustrated by his father's hesitance to commit. Physical Appearance Simon is squat like his father, with slanted muddy brown eyes and shaggy black hair with heavy black brows.Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 40Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 42 Relationships *Jamie Fraser: Young Simon greets his half-nephew Jamie by insulting his wife with a crude Gaelic epithet, and maintains a suspicious hostility toward him until eventually coming to respect Jamie's knowledge and experience of making war. Name *'Simon''' comes from Σιμων (Simon), the New Testament Greek form of the Hebrew name שִׁמְעוֹן (Shim'on) which meant "he has heard".Behind the Name: Simon – accessed 17 June 2016. *'Fraser' may be derived from Fredarius, Fresel or Freseau. The earliest recorded versions of the name, from the 12th century, are de Fresel, de Friselle and de Freseliere, which appear to be Norman.House of Names: Fraser – accessed 19 May 2015 Another suggestion is that the Frasers were a tribe in , whose badge was a strawberry plant.Way, George and Squire, Romily. Collins Scottish Clan & Family Encyclopedia. (Foreword by The Rt Hon. The Earl of Elgin KT, Convenor, The ). Published in 1994. Pages 142 - 143. *'Lovat' is a habitational name from Beauly in Inverness-shire, so named from Gaelic lobh 'rot', 'putrefy' + the locative suffix ''-aid''.The Dictionary of American Family Names by Patrick Hanks via Mooseroots.com. Accessed 17 June 2016. Trivia TV Series Actor James Parris portrays Young Simon in the STARZ Outlander television series. The character of the TV series differs significantly from that of the books; the latter was eager to prove himself in battle, while his television counterpart appears timid and reluctant to distinguish himself. Appearances Season Two *The Fox's Lair References Category:Historical characters Category:Fraser Clan Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Deceased characters